


What The Little Spider Told Him

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Winter Falcon, bucky's kinda happy about it, nat cant keep a secret to save her life, sam is less happy, sambucky - Freeform, way less happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: How about Bucky discovering that Sam had a crush on him when he was younger - idk how he finds out, maybe Steve blabs, or Sam mentions it accidentally, or Bucky sees mention of it somewhere or any other way, and Bucky can use that information however you see fit...but preferably he is a little shit about it.





	

“Well I mean yeah, and there’s that whole, him having a crush on you when he was in high school thing.” Nat said nonchalantly. Bucky stopped dodging her fists, getting one directly to the face, before catching her next one and ending the sparring session with their usual signal.

“He what?” Bucky asked, rubbing his jaw. 

“Yeah, that’s why he’s been acting weird. I overheard him talking to Steve about it, he was talking like he’d forgotten all about it. How you forget about your high school sexual awakening is beyond me. Maybe he just pushed it out when he met you so things wouldn’t be weird.” Nat said, as she walked around the gym putting things back in their proper spots, she was gone before Bucky could ask anymore question.

“…sexual awakening…” Bucky muttered, his jaw still stinging. He unwrapped his wrists and headed for his room to shower, a smirk curving his lips.

~***~

He walks into the kitchen after his shower, his hair still dripping onto his bare shoulders a bit. He hears more than sees Sam nearly choke on the beer he’s drinking. He smirks to himself again before grabbing a beer of his own out of the fridge and sitting on one of the stools near the island, watching Sam’s back as he moves around the kitchen cooking something that smells divine. 

“So, you had a crush on me huh?” Bucky says, like its nothing. Sam drops the spoon he’s holding and it clatters to the floor. He turns around slowly, looking a bit like a grumpy deer in headlights. Bucky smiles brightly at him.

“How the hell do you know about that?” Sam asks, picking up the spoon and throwing it in the sink.

“A little spider told me.” He smiles again and then takes a sip of his beer, staring at Sam over the bottle. He swears he sees Sam blush before he turns back to his cooking. He can work with that.

“Natasha.” He hears Sam hiss to the sauce pan in front of him. 

“Well yeah, unless you know any other little spiders, I guess Parker is technically a little spider too. But yeah it was definitely Nat. She heard you talking to Steve. But that’s not what’s important right now Wilson.” He gets off his stool and walks around the island so he’s closer to Sam. He sees Sam tense up a bit and stops walking toward him. 

“And what exactly is the important part Barnes?” he says Bucky’s last name like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Bucky nearly laughs. 

“The part where you had a huge crush on me in high school, the part where I was apparently the cause of some kind of sexual awakening, I thought that was obvious?” he tilts his head to the side and watches Sam scrunch his face and then turn to him.

“Sexual awakening?” 

“Nat’s words, not mine. I thought it was weird too, but ya know the thing I don’t understand?” Bucky asks with a smile. Sam rolls his eyes and turns away again. 

“Why we’re still talking about this?” Sam answers airily. 

“No. Not that. What I don’t understand is, how did you even know about me in high school, at least, how did you know enough about me to have a crush on me? Like, I know they taught about Steve and me and the guys in school but I’ve seen the pictures they used, and trust me, they weren’t the most flattering ones. We were all usually covered in dirt and soot and god knows what else.” he took a few steps closer and leaned back against the sink so he was facing Sam, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“That’s not a bad look, trust me.” Sam said under his breath before looking around for something. Bucky opened the drawer he was standing next to and handed Sam a new spoon. Sam took it with a shaky hand and a quiet “thanks”.

“You’re welcome.” He watched Sam cook for a few minutes. When it became abundantly clear that Sam wasn’t going to answer his question he sighed.

“Come on, seriously. There had to be more to it than a picture in a textbook. Tell me Sam, I wanna know.” He prodded. 

Sam sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before turning the heat down on the noodles he was boiling and turned to look at Bucky. 

“Okay fine. I went on a field trip, to a museum. They had an exhibit about Captain America and his Howling Commandos. And I swear, everyone in my class was staring up at those stupid larger than life pictures of Captain America, ooh-ing and aah-ing. And all I could see was your dumb ass. That stupid blue coat you were wearing. You looked so serious. And everyone was staring at Steve and I walked over to the section about James Buchanan Barnes and stared at your stupid face for nearly 20 minutes, wishing they had more information on you and being disappointed that they didn’t. That’s it, that’s all. Happy now?” Sam asked, sounding extremely exasperated. Bucky watched him as he went back to his cooking. 

“That’s it? You saw a big picture of me in a museum and you had a crush on me?” he wasn’t meaning to prod as much now, wasn’t really teasing anymore, just curious. 

“Yeah pretty much. You were really handsome, what can I say? I’m easy that way I guess.” Sam still wasn’t looking at him.

“Excuse me? Was really handsome? You don’t think I’m handsome anymore?” Bucky put his hand on his chest, faking offense. 

Sam made a noise close to a growl and stalked over to him, getting in his face. Bucky tried to back up a little and his butt hit the sink, he’d forgotten he was that close to the counter. 

“What do you want me to say, huh? That I think you’re gorgeous? That you walking around here with no shirt like you are right now is the most distracting damn thing I could think of? That half the time I can’t tell if I want to hit you or kiss you cuz you get under my skin and I can’t think straight? Is that what you wanna hear?!” Sam asked in a rush, his face inches away from Bucky’s. Bucky could feel heat in his cheeks and spreading down his chest. 

“If it’s all the same to you I’d really rather you kissed me than hit me.” He said with a small smile, his eyes looking to Sam’s lips and then up to his eyes. He saw surprise flash across Sam’s face and then he was shoved against the counter even more as Sam slammed his body into him, lips first. 

Bucky grunted into the kiss and then moved his hands to Sam’s waist, digging his fingers into the skin there, making sure Sam wouldn’t tease him with a quick kiss and then walk away. Bucky moaned a little as Sam’s hands made their way up his back, skin on skin contact still a bit overwhelming after all those years of being deprived. Sam’s fingers snaked through his wet hair and he pulled a little, biting Bucky’s lip at the same time and smirking when Bucky rolled his hips against him. 

Sam pulled away first, not going far, and rested his head against Bucky’s, both of them breathing heavily into the small space between them. Sam’s fingers still tangled in Bucky’s hair, Bucky’s thumbs rubbing circles into Sam’s hips. They stood like that, eyes closed, heads together, for so long Bucky lost track. Then he smelled it. 

“Hey Sam?” 

“Hmm?’ Sam hummed in response. 

“I think you’re foods burning.” Sam snapped his eyes open and looked at the stove where two of his pans were smoking. 

“Son of a bitch!” he yelled as he leapt across the kitchen to turn the heat down and moved the pans to different burners. He turned to look at Bucky, frustration painting his features. They stood there looking at each other for about a minute before Bucky doubled over laughing. Sam threw a towel at his head.


End file.
